


Purple Pussy Cleaver [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock sleeve, Cocksleeve, Cowboy Style, Cowgirl Position, Intersex, Large Cock, M/M, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Penis sleeve, Riding, Size Kink, Size Queening, cock toys, cowboy position, on top, size queen, unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Candler gets a new toy for Zed and himself to share, and they quickly enjoy it immensely.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character & Original Male Character, Original Unisex Character/Original Male Character
Series: Zed n Candler [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273844
Kudos: 12





	Purple Pussy Cleaver [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

“Oh _god_ , it’s so big!” he cried out as I completely entered him.

I hesitated. “Is-is it too big? Do you need me to–”

“No, no, it’s… it’s wonderful!” he moaned loudly. “It’s _so~o_ good! But… but wait, do-don’t do… just… just let me… I… I… _mmm_ …”

He had tucked a hand under himself and I could tell he was jerking off feverishly, and he began panting in no time.

“Wait, Zed, hold on,” I said, pulling out gently, but he still gave a shuddering gasp as I did so. “If you get on top,” I explained when he looked back at me with a very frustrated look on his face, “it will be easier to jack off that way, ya know?”

His eyes brightened instantly, and I flopped on the bed on my back, patting my thighs eagerly for him to mount up.

He looked a little unsure for only a second, before positioning himself and sliding down my enhanced cock.

It was our thickest cock sleeve yet, and watching it split him was an amazing sight. I’d love to turn on the vibration or be allowed to fuck him myself, or both, but I knew he had to take his time to get used to the size. With the flexibility of the toy, though, I could somewhat feel him squeeze.

“Oh, baby,” I whispered when he finally rested on me.

“Hhhaa… haha… hahaha, oh-oh it’s… it’s wonderful!” he moaned, grinding down a little. He ran his hands down his body for a moment, then began jacking off again. He leaned forward a bit and braced himself with his other hand, stroking wildly and grinding lightly some more. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh Marcellus, yes, yes, yes, yes…” he huffed heatedly.

“That’s right, babe, cum all over me…” I cooed, taking my hand and holding the side of his face, which he leaned into with a whine of my name. He was starting to shudder, and I knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“Ah-AH! AH! MAR-MMMARCELLUS!!!” he cried out, and indeed came all over my chest and stomach. He didn’t stop beating off right away, though, causing him to squeak and squeal some more before he finally let go, placing both hands on me. Cum and fluid dripped from his trembling red cock, as he gasped for air. 

“Ohhh, dirty boy…” I pet him lovingly, my own dick twitching inside him from his pussy’s squeezing and jerking. I didn’t say anything about starting the “real” work yet, though.

He gave breathy chuckles as his breath came under control, and began more earnestly rocking, though slowly.

Oh, we’re almost there! Excitement coursed through me as he re-positioned his legs and started moving more quickly and bouncing harder.

“Marcellus, it’s so big! It’s big, it’s big! Oh, OH! MARCELLUS! Oh, _I love you!_ ” he started babbling, like which was typical for me. I couldn’t help but laugh, but it became grunts and gasps as he started bouncing hard enough to creak the bed.

“Z-zed, god… god damn…” I groaned. “Fu-fuck…!”

He grabbed my hands for better balance, roughly riding me. If it wasn’t enough to make me cum, the view was definitely good enough. Seeing him enjoy himself… it was amazing! 

It wasn’t long again before I saw his legs shaking and knew he was either reaching his energy limit or was about to cum…. but I had a surprise for him.

Quickly, I slipped out of his grasp and grabbed him, pulling him toward me, holding him steady. I began thrust up into him rapidly, causing him to cry out.

“MARCELLUS!” he screamed. “AH! AH! AH!! MARCELLUS!!” 

“YEAH, babe, FUCK YEAH, dirty boy, dirty pussy gettin’ STRETCHED!” I snarled, my teeth clenched.

But I suddenly let him go and sit up, snatching the remote and turning on the vibration, before slamming his hips down and my cock up. He squealed and struggled, crying out “oh no! oh no!” - but that wasn’t our signal, so I pinned him firmly on my dick. Spasms, twitching, shrieking, but I was shaking too, giving shuddering breaths as I was about to cum.

I closed my eyes, “Ohhhh FU-FUCK, ZED…!” I huffed as I began to cum. “N-NNGH!”

He let out a steady howl and I felt his hot spunk on me. I had my fingers dug into his hips, not yet finished, letting out gasping grunts and tilting my head back. I was peaking good!

“No more, no more!” I heard him beg, tapping his tails on my legs. “Marcellus, I can’t– No more, please!” 

I immediately released him and he hurriedly pulled himself off, sharply inhaling and falling forward on me, obviously not predicting the sensation of trying to dismount so quickly. I wasn’t quick enough to turn off the vibration to stop another spurt from me, though, likely getting him nice and messy. 

But at last, we were done. We lay there gasping, my dick twitching strongly, our hearts beating together.


End file.
